icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDate Sam
"iOMG Part 2" is the fourteenth episode of season four. The real name of this episode is unknown, and is currently referred to as iOMG Part 2. The night iOMG premiered, DanWarp tweeted, The next new episode of iCarly (not the Victorious crossover, but the next new iCARLY) WILL pick up where iOMG left off! :) iOMG Part 2 is the episode that picks up after iOMG. Plot Since this hasn't been filmed yet, nothing is really known about this episode, other than the fact that it will pick up where IOMG left off. Fans will find out Freddie's feelings about "it" possibly the kiss between Sam and Freddie [https://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/56882594985410560 Sam and Freddie "could be" dating. However, it is still unclear as whether or not that will happen in this episode or episodes yet to come. https://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/56882290667700224 Trivia *This episode picks up where IOMG left off, even though IParty with Victorious premiered in-between the episodes. Many fans believe that that this because Nickelodeon messed up the order of episodes, therefore in IParty with Victorious, it being like nothing in IOMG ever happened. *In Dan's tweet He states in an answer to a fan, "the next new episode of iCarly (not the Victorious crossover, but the next new iCARLY) WILL pick up where #iOMG left off! :)" *Dan reiterated the similar tweet to a fan that "The #iOMG story will continue after iParty With Victorious - promise! :)" *As well as here "Next episode is the iCarly-Victorious crossover - which is HUGE! iParty With Victorious. Then, new iCarlys continuing iOMG story" *Dan continually tweeted and here something to this effect "the next new episode of iCarly (not the Victorious crossover, but the next new iCARLY) WILL pick up where #iOMG left off." *Dan also episode picks up where [[IOMG] left off, even though IParty with Victorious premiered in-between the episodes. Many fans believe that that this because Nickelodeon messed up the order of episodes, therefore in IParty with Victorious, it being like nothing in IOMG ever happened. *In Dan's tweet He states in an answer to a fan, "the next new episode of iCarly (not the Victorious crossover, but the next new iCARLY) WILL pick up where #iOMG left off! :)" *Dan reiterated the similar tweet to a fan that "The #iOMG story will continue after iParty With Victorious - promise! :)" *As well as here "Next episode is the iCarly-Victorious crossover - which is HUGE! iParty With Victorious. Then, new iCarlys continuing iOMG story" *Dan continually tweetedhere here and here something to this effect "the next new episode of iCarly (not the Victorious crossover, but the next new iCARLY) WILL pick up where #iOMG left off." *Dan also revealed that fans will find out Freddie's feelings about "it" possibly the kiss between Sam and Freddie *Dan hinted to fan that Sam and Freddie "could be" dating. However, it is still unclear as whether or not that will happen in this episode or episodes yet to come. Category:IOMG Category:Episodes Category:Season 4